Diary of A Neighbor
by Belieu23
Summary: Katie is new in town and meets Rodrick. Isn't that the most interesting summary ever?
1. New

My parents had gotten new jobs which made us all move to a new neighborhood. It made me very upset because now I have to drive farther to get with my friends and band mates. I don't really mind school, it's just sometimes teachers have _too_ high of expectations. Oh well. I do very well in music, art, sewing (surprisingly) and science. I was excited to see what classes I'd be in for next year. (My inner nerd coming out.)

My mom woke me once we got to our new home. I was going to be a Junior this year and I'm not really excited. Junior year seems like it's going to be really hard. I mean you've got harder classes, and you have to start looking at colleges. Ugh don't want to get into it right now. My younger brother, Ben, was going to be an 6th grader. I have blond hair with a few purple strands. My parents didn't really approve at first, then they were okay with it after they saw how happy I was with the change. I play guitar and I'm in a band. My band had to drive like 20 minutes to my house, or I have to drive about 20 minutes there, but we don't care. They are _really_ true friends.

Our U-Haul truck wasn't going to be here 'til tomorrow, which sucks, but thank god it was Summer. Ben and I went upstairs to pick our rooms. I picked the room with the pinkish-orangish carpet. My new room has two windows. They both looked out the neighbors house. I could actually see a guy playing his drums. He was really going at them. I laughed at him. He had stopped for a few seconds and notice me staring. I quickly looked away, but looked back and saw him smirking. I rolled my eyse and then unpacked my suit case. My bed and dresser were already here, but most of my clothes were the boxes in the U-Haul.

I sat on my bed really bored so I pushed my window open. The guy next door was playing his drums again. He played so loud I could here him. He was really cute. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had some words scrawled on them but I couldn't make them out. He was wearing some wrist bands and he has spiked hair. He was done playing and he looked out his window again and saw me starring. I looked away once again. I have some starring problems sometimes. He then pushed his window open as well.

He said, "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" I then, being a smart ass, pulled out my phone and took a picture of him. In the picture he was just had a smirk on his face which made me laugh. I shut my window and went downstairs for dinner. We said Grace and then ate. Our conversations were normal, what ever you consider normal.

Even though I seem a bit rude-looking, I'm not that bad. I love my family and friends. I'm actually really nice to Ben, he's a nice kid. When Ben was younger he was diagnosed with Stereotypic Movement Disorder. Which someone engages in repetitive, often rhythmic, put porpuseless movements. Basically when Ben is stressed to the max, he tends to bite himself, which is scary. There are different types of ways other people deal with it (biting, picking at their skin, biting nails, banging their heads etc...) I was so devistated that this happened to Ben, so I decided that I wouldn't pick on him because I was afraid he'd really hurt himself.

Once the family was done, Ben and I cleaned the dishes. I went upstairs into my bedroom and took out some pj's for me to sleep in. I noticed, before I changed, that my windows don't have curtains do I'd have to make some. I changed in the bathroom across my room and brushed my teeth. I put my hair into a messy bun and took out a pillow and a blanket and layed down on my bed for some rest.


	2. Neighbor

I woke up to the light shining onto my face and heard some cars pull up. I got changed into my Lion King leggins, and sleeveless black top with a little belt, and slipped on black converse and ran outside.

"Finally," I said. The movers grabbed my couch and put it in my room. "Right there's fine." I instructed them to place it along the oppossite wall of my bed. My room was actually really big. After an hour of moving and unpacking all of my stuff, my band ended up at my house. I gave everyone a big hug. We are called, "Strike First." I came up with that name.

We placed the drum set in my room along with every thing else. We started to practice right when I heard the doorbell. "Mom! Door!" I yelled.

**3rd person POV**

"Boys!" Rodrick and Greg's mother yelled for them. Greg ran downstairs with a lazy Rodrick right behind him, "What?" Rodrick asked annoyed.

"We have new neighbors, let's go and meet them." their mom said.

Rodrick groaned, he doesn't really like people, or meeting new people, but that blonde last night was something. _Maybe_ _she's the new neighbor. _Rodrick thought. It took some convincing to get Rodrick to go. But he thought maybe the girl was the next door neightbor. The Heffley's walked next door to the Price's place with Rodrick behind everyone. Mrs. Heffley knocked on their door and was answered by a woman.

"Hello!" Mrs. Heffley yelled, "Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Susan Heffly, this is my husband Frank, and my boys, Manny, Greg, and Rodrick." Susan stated excitedly.

"Well hello, I'm Terri Price and this is John, my husband. Come on in. We just got done unpacking." Terri said. As the Heffley's walked in they could music from upstairs. _She's in a band? _Rodrick thought.

"This is my son, Ben. My daughter is upstairs, her name is Kate. She's the one making the sound upstairs. We tried getting soudproofed walls, it's better than paper-thin walls I guess. She'll be down in a bit." Terri said.

"So is Rodrick!" Susan said happily. Rodick rolled his eyes, and Frank gave Rodrick a look. Greg went to play with Ben leaving Rodrick with the adults which wasn't very fun. Rodrick decided to go and find where the music was coming from. As he walked up the stairs he noticed a lot of family photos. "Wow. They do a lot of stuff." Rodrick whispered to himself. Rodrick saw a photo of a girl and thought she was cute. _What? Can't blame a guy?_ He got closer to where the music was. They were in her room.

_"Playground school bell rings again. Rain cloud come to play again."_

Kate has a beautiful voice. Rodrick got up to the second floor and found Kate's room. He was looking around her room. She had tons of pictures of her and her friends. Along with tons of posters. She had pinkish-orangish colored carpet. A guitar squealed and caused rodrick to jump, "huh?"

"Hello," a girl said.

"Hi," Rodrick replied. Kate's band then packed up and left. "Sorry about that," he told her, "I'm Rodrick." he gave her a wink trying to impress her.

_That was lame. _Rodrick thought to himself.

"It's okay." She said, "I'm Katie." She winked back at me. _Holy shit. _Rodrick thought. He'd never had a girl wink back at him. Usually a girl would either slap him or walk away.

**Katie's POV**

I was singing _Hello _by Evanescence when my cute neighbor came by. As I was singing I saw a figure at my door. I stopped playing which caused a squeak and saw it was him. He stumbled back and stuttered.

"Hello." I said.

"Huh, hi." he replied.

My band packed up and left. "Sorry about that. I'm Rodrick." he gave me a wink. I chuckled and noticed that he might've thought what he had done was stupid.

"It's okay, i'm Katie." I winked back and I started to play random notes quickly. He stood there awkwardly. "You can come in," I said. "Unless you're a vampire." _I am very very lame. _I took my guitar off and put it on its stand. Rodrick cleared his throat.

"What's you band called?"

"Strike first," I said. He nodded.

"Mines called Loded Diper." He gave an awkward chuckle. I raised an eyebrow and we laughed. "You have a lot of pictures." he commented.

"Yup" I said.

"Is that your uh boyfriend?" he asked pointing to a photo of Jess and me. Jess was giving me a piggyback ride and I was giving an outstretched 'rock on' hand. (A/N don't know how to explain that).

"No. He's my best friend, Jess!"

"Oh." He started to blush. It was cute.

"Jess, is gay." he looked a bit happier. Come on." I said to Rodrick.

"Where?" he asked. He followed me outside to the U-Haul truck. I had one more box to get and I grabbed it and headed inside. I felt something in my pocket that was about to fall. I reached for it but if fell. "Crap." My phone fell. I gave the box to Rodrick, who had no problem holding it, and picked my phone up. I looked up at Rodrick who I guess was starring at my butt.

"Yo, eyes up here, dude."

"hm, sorry." His eyes shooting everywhere besides me. "Not," he whispered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and made him carry my box inside. We got inside to my mom cooking.

"Hi honey, the Heffley's are going to eat with us." My mom said.

"Cool." I replied. Rodrick and I smiled at each other. I led Rodrick up to my room and told him to put my box on the floor next to the couch.

"Why'd you make me carry it?" he asked.

"'Cause you stared at my ass." I stated.

"You were starring at me yesterday." he stated back.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs with Rodrick behind me. Mom and Dad sat at the ends of the table, I sat by Dad and Rodrick, who sat by Manny. Greg and Ben sat by each other too. "Susan, Frank we hope you don't mind, but we would like to say Grace." Mom said.

"Oh, go ahead," Susan said.

I grabbed onto my Dads hand and I held out my other to Rodrick's . He got a little hesitant and then grabbed my hand. Ben said Grace, and we started to eat. I felt something against my foot. I looked under the table and saw Rodrick's foot against mine. I kicked his foot and he stopped what he was doing. Ben and Greg were whispering to each other. "RODRICK AND KATIE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-"

"Shut up!" we both screamed at the two who giggled. Then everyone laughed as Rodrick and I blushed in embarrassment.


	3. Night

After some funny conversations, stories, everybody calmed down, and Ben asked if Greg could spend the night. Rodrick and I were washing the dishes. Surprisingly he said he'd help.

"That's sounds fine by me," Susan said.

Then Greg spoke, "Is it okay if Rodrick stays too?" My heart sped up to about ten times its usual speed. I would've smacked that kid, but Rodrick and I were doing the dishes.

"I feel that Rodrick seems like a responsible kid. He and Katie seem like they like each other. It's fine with me as long as Rodrick and Katie behave." My mom said. I'm surprised that my dad agreed. But I caught a glimpse of Rodrick's dad and he was a bit worried. Like _really_ worried.

"Okay!?" said Susan. "They can bond over night. Terri? John? Would you like to come over for some coffee and a tour? I can grab the boys' clothes and you can bring them over when you guys are done."

"Okay." my parents said in unison_. God. Alone? With Rodrick_? After we were done with the dishes, and parents out of the house, we headed upstairs. Ben and Greg were in Bens' room playing the Xbox.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Movie?" Rodrick replied.

"What movie?" I walked over to my movies and started looking.

"Texas Chainsaw Masacure?" he pointed out.

"Alright." I said.

I popped the movie in and sat down. Rodrick sat in the middle of the couch and I sat on the right side of Rodrick. Some parts were a little graffic so I winced. I'm a girl so yeah. Rodrick laughed at me, "What?" I asked.

"It's cute, how you wince." He told me. I nudged him in the stomach. "what? You're a girl, it's funny."

"Whatever." Somewhere throughout the movie, he did what a typical guy would do. He had acted like he was tired and stretched his arms. He put his right arm around me, hoping I wouldn't notice. I rolled my eyes and shrugged him off. I was laughing inside my head.

_Wow. Smooth. _I thought. He started to slide over toward me. My heart was racing. Rodrick had put his arm around me once again. My heart was pounding. I really liked Rodrick but this was a bit too fast. I didn't really know what to do. I've had a boyfriend before, but he was rought too. He'd gone too fast and caused a lot of damage to me. I looked to Rodrick as he was leaning towards me. All of a sudden...

"BANG! BANG!" Greg and Ben came in with fake guns and were shouting. Rodrick and I stormed out chasing them back into Ben's room. _Really? Could they act even more childish? Well at least they saved me._

"Uh...I'm going...to take a-a...shower." I said. I grabbed a towel and clothes and left really I got out of the shower I changed into a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I went back and Rodrick was watching the movie fidiling with his hands. "Look," he snapped his head towards me and I continued, "we just met, and right now I'm kind of not looking for something right now. I had a rought relationship before and it really didn't work. So, on that note I think we should really just get to know each other for now. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah, sure." Rodrick scratched the back of his head. I felt bad, I do like Rodrick, but what if he ends up like the last one. Well, I can't just go on with life thinking that every guy will be like Jed. My mom had entered my room and brought Rodrick's clothes. She left and we stood there awkwardly.

"I think you should sleep on the couch downstairs." I stated looking at my feet.

"Yeah, sure." was all he could say. I felt really bad for him. Does this, well not this case, but do girls really reject him that much? Rodrick left the room and I whisppered, "Maybe." I crawled in my bed and went to sleep.


	4. Ice Cream

I woke up the next day and the sun was in my face. I really need to make curtains. That's what I'll do today, I'll take Ben to get some ice cream and I can get fabric for my curtains. I got out of bed and changed into blue Bermuda shorts, a floral print blouse with a belt at the waist, and black vans. I went downstairs and saw that Rodrick and Greg were at the door getting ready to leave. I waved to Rodrick saying goodbye.

"Maybe we can...hang sometime?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, definatly." I replied. He waved bye and left with Greg. I sighed. I went into the kitchen and started eating breakfast with Ben. Our parents left for work and we continued eating. "You wanna go for ice cream for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Ben replied. "Can Greg come?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied. Ben and I decided to kill a few hours by playing video games. Once it was time for lunch I grabbed my purse and we headed out. We walked over to the Heffley's I knocked on the door. A huge noise came from the garage and Ben and I looked to see what it was. It was just Rodrick and his buddies moving his drum set from the garage. Some of his buddies were looking at me, starring. One even winked. I shook my head and finally Susan answered the door. Maybe she has the day off?

"Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting you guys." she laughed.

"Yeah, is Greg home? I'm taking my brother out for ice cream and I need fabric. So, Ben wanted to know if Greg could come along?" I asked.

"Oh, of course but his friend, Rowley, is here. You wouldn't mind Rowley taggin' along?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind." I smiled. Susan yelled for Greg and Rowley to come downstairs. Greg came downstairs annoyed. But he saw us and got happier.

"Hi Ben!" he said happily.

"Greg, Kate and Ben want to know if you and Rowley want to get ice cream." Susan said.

"Sure!" Rowley said his eyes gleaming.

"Let's go!" I said excited.

"Let me get some money." said Susan.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll pay." I said.

"Oh, no I couldn't let you do that." she protested.

"It's totally fine." I said.

"How about in return you can babysit Manny for me? Frank and I really need a break, sometimes, could you do that for me?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied. She thanked me and I told everyone to follow me. Susan shut the door behind us and we were off.

"Aww, taking the kiddies for some treats?" asked one of Rodrick's friends said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I heared a grunt and turned around seeing him rubbing his chest. Rodrick had punched him there making me smile. We got in my car and I told everyone to buckle up. We pulled out of the driveway and we passed Rodrick's van. I honked and he waved. On the side of his van was written "Loded Diper." Not really the best band title, but if it makes them happy. During the car ride everyone was quiet.

"You're really pretty," said Rowley.

"Rowley!" whispered Greg. I just laughed and thanked him. Rowley was a cutie pie. We got to a little ice cream store and I told everyone to pick their favorites. It took a while for me to decide so I asked what the girl would recomend. I ended up jsut getting something with brownies in the ice cream.

"Hey are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I just moved here. I'm Kate." I said.

"I'm Rachel." she said and I shook her hand.

"You guys can just go sit over there." I said to Greg, Rowley, and Ben.

"Are they all your brothers?" she asked.

"Nah, just the blonde one." I said pointing to Ben. "They kind of remind me Draco, Harry, and Ron, now looking at them." I stated.

Rachel gasps, "They do!" We laughed. That's when someone cleared there throat and we both looked at a woman with her daughter. Rachel takes a "Please Use Other Lane" sign and says sorry to the lady. We just looked at each other and laughed. "Well hey, we should hang sometime. I could show you around."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." I said. I gave Rachel my phone number and said goodbye to her. We finished our ice cream and threw our items away. I waved Rachel goodbye and now we needed to go to the fabric store. "K, I need to get some fabric for curtains, so please guys behave yourselves." We walked into the store and the boys stayed quiet behind me until I found the type of fabric I wanted. I pulled out yellow, blue, and pink colored checker board fabric. I took the fabric up to the counter and told the woman how long I needed it to be. I looked behind me and saw that nobody was with me. I groaned in annoiance.

"I'll be right back, I have to find my brother and his friends." I told the lady. She told me that that was okay, and I went on a hunt. I turned a corner and found Rowley wrapped in white fabric.

"I'm a mummy!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys come on! We're in public. Get that off now, and let's go!" I said quietly. They eventually got all the fabric off of Rowley and I made them walk in front of me the whole time. I paid for my iteams and I instructed everyone into the car. I sighed and placed my stuff in the trunk. Everyone was buckled in and I drove home. I dropped off Rowley and Greg at Greg's place and drove off after Rowley stuttered a Goodbye. I laughed and Ben and I walked inside of our house.


	5. Note! READ!

**Okay! So, I have decided that I'm going to update EVERY Sunday. That way it will give me a week, to come up with ideas and type them up while I'm at school, or home. I won't be updating tomorrow because I've got nothing. But I will start typing it up okay? Sound fair enough? Cool :D**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
